Concealing
by AlexaLexie
Summary: [AU] Bree doesn't realize that a formal student, who's in most of her classes, is currently keeping a secret along with his best friend. This isn't an ordinary secret. It's more of an, 'has to be kept from the authorities,' type of secret. Bree suspects something queer about her crush, Chase Costello. With the help of a friend, they uncover things they've never thought existed.
1. Chapter 1

**I started to write a FanFic of them as normal High School students and without any bionic abilities. I hope you guys enjoy it ;D **

**I don't own any of the Lab Rats, just the concept ;)  
**

* * *

**Bree**

When I found out that I was moving, I panicked.

New house?

New school?

New friends? Well, if I were to make some.

An entirely different world? Worst part of all, I can't do anything about it.

I never had any say in the decision of moving, or in the decision of anything. My father is quite ignorant of the things I want. He obviously doesn't understand what makes me happy. I know that he's trying to do what's best for him and I, and thats all what matters right now.

The reason as to why we are moving is because he was offered a job that provided a higher paying income. He decided it was best to take it, since we weren't doing very well before _and_ it was basically a "once in a lifetime" chance. He never asked me if I was okay with the decision he was planning to make, which really ticked me off. _But_, I roughly shook it off, trying to be as easy going as everyone _thought_ I was.

People don't know me at all. They think I'm easy going and selfless, kind and giving, respectful and loyal. But what they don't know is I'm the exact _opposite_. I'm stubborn and selfish, mean and not giving, disrespectful and disloyal. I _hate_ keeping things to myself.

You see? Everyone in school knew exactly how I would think of things because I would always blurt out my opinions, only to get me caught in a tidal wave of detentions and suspensions. My father never really cared. As long as I was healthy and out of harm's way, he didn't bother. But hey, you know, not everyone is perfect, right?

I was not prepared for the first day of school, but I managed to drag myself out of bed and get ready, ignoring the churn at the pit of my stomach at the thought of an entirely different school. A different schedule. Different people and teachers who have an awful lot more fun judging and embarrassing you. No friends. Just you. You're all alone.

Dad didn't bother to get up, wish me good luck on my first day of school, not even to offer me a ride. I grabbed an apple from a basket of fruits sitting on the counter and headed out.

I really didn't waste time on an outfit for the _special_ day. I chuckled bitterly. _It's a very special day, _I thought sarcastically, taking a bite out of the ripe apple.

I wore brown combat boots with smooth, black leggings that lengthened to my ankles, along with a big, knitted sweater. It was cold, but not too cold. My golden, auburn curls rested on my collarbone. I also wore a long, golden locket that my mother gave to me before she passed away.

I feel as though she was the only person I was close with. The only person I was comfortable with being myself. The only person that I could talk to when I actually wanted to talk.

I shook the thought away, not precisely liking where my thoughts were wandering.

I strolled over to the bus stop, where some kids were waiting, too. I despised the fact that some of them were eyeing me. I immediately glared back. They got the hint and pulled their attention away from me and to their friends.

A brunette walked over to me asking, "Are you new here?"

"Yes," I spat. She nodded slowly as if she was slowly processing.

"Hm. Bitchy type? Okay, okay. I got you," she said. I frowned. For some reason, just now, I'm starting to like her.

"Oh, by the way. My name's Christine," she added, holding out her hand for me to shake it. I took her hand and shook it.

"The name's Bree, Bree Davenport," I said, taking another bite of my apple.

"Skipped breakfast?" Christine asked.

"Didn't exactly have the time," I answered.

She chuckled. "So, where are you from?"

"Minnesota. My father and I moved out here because he was offered a better job, though I hated the idea of us moving."

The bus pulled up to the curb and it's doors opened. Christine began to talk while we were getting on the bus.

"Well you're going to hate it here!" She shouted with such sarcasm. "People judging you! Teachers going out of their way just to get you into trouble! Kids still lingering in their awkward stage–"

"Wait, I thought the 'awkward' stage was over _after_ middle school," I said, using my fingers for visual quotation marks when I mentioned 'awkward.'

Christine sighed, "Yeah, I thought so, too. But hey, we can make fun of them together, right?"

I laughed, enjoying her sarcasm and rudeness as the bus lurched, beginning to make it's way to its designated destination. Maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be. I made a friend. Hopefully, I would have her in some of my classes.

* * *

Surprisingly, school was going well. I actually had all the same classes with Christine. _Such luck_, I thought. That wasn't sarcasm, though. I was pretty glad to have her in all of my periods. She was the only person I knew out of all the awkward, scrawny looking kids. She was right. These kids needed more time, even after middle school, to grow out of the awkward part of their lives.

The principal knew I was transferring to this school in advanced, so my locker was already assigned and ready the moment I stepped into the building.

I walked to my locker to grab the books I needed for my next period. Fortunately, it wasn't a far walk. I slammed my locker shut, only to collide with a guy that was walking down the hallway. My books fell to the floor, along with my jaw.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry," he said. I looked at him. He was really cute. He had chestnut, brown hair and vibrant, hazel eyes. He picked up my books and handed them to me. When I reached out to take them, my hand brushed his. I felt my cheeks heat.

"So I see you're new here," He said. It sounded more of a statement than a question.

"Uh, y-yeah. I-I am. I came from Minnesota." I stuttered.

_This isn't you. Where did the 'sarcastic Bree' go? Stop acting nervous, you pathetic freak._

He nodded, grinning. Crap. His smile was gorgeous. I swallowed hard.

"Oh, by the way. My name is Chase," he purely added. I thanked him sweetly, and thankfully I resisted stuttering.

"See you in class, Bree," He said, starting down the hallway. I frowned. He knew my name. I don't remember introducing _myself._ Christine gasped.

"So, I see you met the hottest boy in school. That's the boy whose been staring at you these past few periods," Christine said.

"What?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. _So that's how he knew my name. _

"You didn't notice? That's Chase. Chase Costello? He's the most popular boy in school. I heard he at least dated half of the girls here."

_He's a player._

"Can't imagine why," I added, watching him make his way down the hall, every feminine set of eyes on him, and some staring daggers my way. But, of course I knew why. He was hot, and that's basically all what girls look for. _I_ don't. If they're really cute, I stay awhile and see if his personality levels with his looks. If it doesn't? _Adios_. I label the girls that only seek for looks 'airheads.' And apparently there are a ton of airheads at this school.

_Well, adios Chase._

"Whatever, lets hurry to Algebra 2 before we're marked as tardy."

**Chase**

The new girl, Bree Davenport, was in most of my classes. That didn't bother me, though. She was pretty. Real pretty. Prettier than most of the girls I've dated. She never really talked in class. The only time she would ever speak was when she snickered and whispered to her friend. Christine, was it?

Most girls I've dated were boring and dull. I suspected most of them only dated me because of my looks and popularity. But something was different about her. She seems amusing, sarcastic, and a bit humorous, which I find utterly attractive.

I decided that I'm going to approach her at her locker after class.

* * *

Class ended, and I began to walk over to my locker. I spotted Bree at hers.

_Perfect time to introduce myself_, I mused.

I walked over to her, but before I could speak, she slammed her locker shut and rammed into me, dropping her books. Oops. Her mouth dropped, and glared at me.

Even though she was really pissed off, she was still strikingly gorgeous. Long, auburn curls, delicate, pink lips, and chocolate brown eyes that glistened with fury. She must've dated every single boy one after the other at her past high school. Not that she is like that, but she was capable of doing so.

"Hey!" She shouted. Oh god. Act fast. She's the fury type.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized. She stared, not saying much more, though I caught sight of the glare that still lingered in her eyes. I picked up her books. I quickly glanced down at the book sitting on top. She probably has Algebra 2 next. I handed the books to its rightful owner. I felt her hand brush mine, and saw her cheeks turn a dark shade of red. My stomach flipped. I smiled, realizing I had an effect on her.

"So, I see you're new here," I stated.

_Of course I saw. She basically stands out compared to all the girls. _

She nodded.

"U-uh, y-yeah. I am. I came from Minnesota," She stuttered. I grinned. She was nervous and adorable. She was adorably nervous… if that made any sense.

"Oh, by the way. My name is Chase," I added. "See you in class, Bree."

She thanked me, and I started down the hallway to my locker.

I ran into Adam along the way. "That went well," He chuckled.

"You saw?" He nodded. "Well, I expected it to go a lot more.. smoother."

I walked over to my own locker, but before I opened it, I moved some hair away from my ear and activated my bionic hearing to eavesdrop on Bree and Christine's conversation after I had left.

"Eavesdropping on their conversation? Brilliant." Adam sourly added. I shot him a look, and he held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. I smiled.

_Christine gasped_, which my me wince. _"I see you've met the hottest and most popular boy in school," Christine said._ I smirked. _"That's the boy whose been staring at you for the past few periods."_ Oh, crap.

_"What?" _Bree's voice sounded surprised and... glad? I couldn't tell. _"You __didn't notice that? That's Chase Costello. I heard he's dated half of the girls in school." _

Thanks Christine. Thank you so much for that sliver of information. Just... perfect.

"_Can't imagine why.." _Bree's voice trailed off. She was thinking, but what about? I deactivated my bionic hearing. Not having a single clue on what is going through Bree's head is probably going to bug me for the rest of the day. Those thoughts of hers might just ruin my chances with Bree. My eyes clamped shut, and I leaned forward, hitting the locker in front of me with my forehead, with just enough force to cause a bit of pain.

"Something didn't go as planned," Adam said smugly. I didn't even need to see his face to know that he had the biggest, most brightest smirk. And I so badly wanted to smack it right off his face.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. I said I wasn't incorporating any bionic abilities, but I just couldn't help it :) So, what did you think? I hope its at least likable. Should I continue with this story, or just leave it as that? Yeah, I know they're out of ****character but I enjoyed writing this chapter :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Enjoy :))**

**I don't own anything but the concept ;P**

**Bree**

I fell onto the couch and let out a tiresome breath. _Can't get a break, can you? _

After the encounter with 'Chase Costello', I had probably the worst day at school. It wasn't bad luck. Oh, no. It was _planned_. These girls are vicious. Today, I found out that Chase was a player, and after that I wanted nothing to do with him. I really wanted to scream that statement in their faces. I would've done it, if we weren't in the middle of a lecture.

I let out a frustrating sigh, took out papers that were shoved in my backpack, and started on homework. I'd rather have it finished before I decide to do leisure activities around the house, because once I sit in front of a TV or a computer screen, there is no going back.

"So, how was your first day?" My father asked as he fell onto the couch next to me. He snatched a magazine off the coffee table that sat in front of us.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Caught having small talk with a guy. Finding out that that guy is actually the most popular boy in school. I'm assuming there are many girls that have murdered me several times in their heads. _And_ I might have a ton of death wishes from his ex-girlfriends," I paused and pursed my lips.

"Am I forgetting anything? Oh, and some of them are possibly soon-to-be girlfriends."

He gradually lowered the magazine. His lips parted for a moment then closed. Then, they parted again. "…I'm assuming that you've had an eventful day."

I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his shoulder. Even though we weren't as close, we still got along very well. We were able to joke around.

"You could say that again," I said. I grabbed my cell and began to text Christine to see if she understood any of the Algebra 2 homework.

"Who are you texting?"

"A friend."

"A _friend?_"

"Yeah."

My father looked at me. "You didn't say anything about making a friend today. When did you meet your friend?"

I looked up. "At the bus stop this morning."

"The _bus stop?_"

"Yeah." I held back a smile. I can guess what he's thinking. _Meeting a 'friend' at the bus stop? Is that 'friend' a drug dealer? Is my daughter doing drugs?_

I let out a small laugh. "Dad! Its fine. She goes to my school. She was at the bus stop for a ride to school, like me."

He let out a breath that he was supposedly holding. I chuckled. He got up and began to walk down the hall toward his office

"Have fun doing homework!" He called over his shoulder.

"Have fun working for the rest of the day!"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Shut up."

I laughed, and then took out my drawing book my mother gave me to kill some time waiting for Christine's reply.

* * *

**Chase**

I finished my homework quickly. It only took about a few minutes. I always finished homework early, so that I could work on new inventions that could help Adam and I during missions. But I didn't want to start on all of that just yet. Adam sat across from me, squinting at his homework like it was the most difficult thing to understand. It was, actually. To _him_ it was. Adam was smart, but not 'book' smart.

"You get none of that, do you?"

"Nope. Not one clue."

I laughed and fiddled with my pencil I used earlier. Again, letting my mind wander to—

"So, that… 'Bree' girl," Adam said awkwardly, not sure if I wanted to talk about that specific subject at the moment. But I _really_ wanted to. She was the only thing that occupied my mind right now, so much that for the first time _ever_ I had a hard time finishing homework.

"Pfft. Yeah, that 'Bree' girl," I quickly divulged. I laughed nervously.

"Is it just me, or do any of you smell the odd odor of desperation?" Eddie's voice sounded. I looked over sharply to one of the screens that were set up in almost all of the rooms in the mansion.

"Eddie!" I shouted. His circular-like features disappeared from the screen. With Adam, the desperation in my voice would've gone unnoticed. But since Eddie practically announced it, it didn't, and Adam was currently amused. _Oh boy._

Adam automatically smirked. "Is someone desperate to talk about a specific girl who he just met at school today?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face or it will freeze like that." I spat. His smirk dematerialized in a split second, and I gave him a queer look.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. It can happen. And I want to let you know, I appreciate the warning," I frowned. "I mean, it happened to you and look how _your_ face turned out. Its disturbing to even look at." Adam even added a sympathetic look.

My jaw dropped, and Adam burst into an endless laughter. He stopped and acted like he was wiping tears from his eyes._ Tears my ass._

"Ha, ha. You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Um, that's 'cause I _am_," He mocked, and chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Uh yeah."

I glared daggers at him. "Oh yeah! If my face is so _disturbing_, then how could I have dated so many girls?"

He thought for a moment. "Oh, because you have a great personality."

My brows raised in surprise.

"Oh, wait. No, that can't be it. You obviously don't have one, so…"

My jaw dropped a second time.

"Popularity! That's the word I've been trying to find. It was at the tip of my tongue, believe me." He smiled. He stood up, patted my back before I could scram away from his touch, and began to walk down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait! I still want to talk." He stopped in his tracks and hung his head. "Com'on you're my best friend. You're the first person I want to talk to about this."

He gradually lifted his head. "Please," I pleaded, and whatever he heard in my voice, it made him turn around, walk back, and sit where he previously sat.

"Thank you," I said, and sat there. It must've been awhile because Adam then impatiently gestured me to start, but used the gesture for someone to continue. He didn't notice that, though. I did.

"Oh, right." I mumbled dumbly. He slumped in his chair and looked at the ceiling in annoyance, thinking: _really?_

"Hey, I sat here not long ago and listened to you, insult after insult. Can you at least hear me out?"

He faced his palms to the ceiling. "I was waiting! What, were you thinking of something to say?"

I looked to the side. "I am now."

Adam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. I fought with myself to hold back a newborn smile.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Adam asked. My smile grew as I thought about her. She was unique, exotic, all the qualities the girls I've dated didn't express.

"I guess…" I muttered.

He scoffed. "Yeah right." I frowned.

"Chase, you can't stop _thinking_ about her! Of course you like her. I've never seen you so lovestruck before." He muttered that last part, knowing that I would catch it.

"Really?" He nodded. "But that's not the only thing thats occupying my mind."

"Then what is?"

"I feel like…" I scratched my head. "…What Christine had said to Bree…" I trailed off.

"What did she say?"

I waited a moment. I thought back to what she had said. _I heard he's dated half of the girls in school. _

"She told Bree that I've dated most of the girls in school."

Adam sucked in his breath and let it all out in one, long lasting sigh. "What did Bree say?"

I rapidly shook my head, hoping that it would clear my jumbled thoughts. "She said that she couldn't imagine why." Adam looked slightly dumbfounded.

"What? What did she mean by that? Do you know?" I let out all of my questions that I've been keeping to myself spill out, yet Adam just sat there, processing.

"Look, I really don't know. Girls can be very confusing. But…" I nodded eagerly for him to continue. "Okay, she said that she 'couldn't imagine why.'" Adam made visual quotation marks with his fingers.

"Yes, and?" I asked irritatedly.

Adam laughed lightly. "Chase, that was _sarcasm. _Did she say this after Christine told her about you? What did Christine say again?"

"That I've dated half of the school."

Adam laughed even more, which infuriated me even more.

"What!"

"Its obvious, Chase! She finds _you_ attractive! Or somewhat, at least. She probably thinks that you're a player though, thats why she was being sarcastic…"

I stopped listening after I heard 'attractive.' _She likes me._ My stomach flipped. _She finds _you_ attractive!_ I froze. I honestly was at loss on how to react. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Jeez, what happened to you? You seem a lot more… clueless."

My head snapped up at the sound of his voice. I got up, grabbed the nearest jacket, and headed for the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to her."

"You can do that tomorrow—"

"I need to talk to her _now. _She needs to know that I'm not a player no more." Adam huffed in exasperation.

"Is she really that important to yo—?"

I slammed the door behind me and headed down the driveway. I came to a halt.

_What're you doing? Do you even know what you're going to say the moment she opens the door? More importantly, do you even know where she lives! Gosh I feel so irritated right now._

"Gotta think things through," I mumbled to myself. I walked through the front door again, finding Adam sitting in front of the TV.

"Had second thoughts?"

"No, I don't exactly know where she lives."

Adam let out a laugh, which settled my nerves a bit. I sat down next to him and decided to watch TV with him for the rest of a marathon.

I _will_ talk to Bree tomorrow. First thing in the morning. I just have to figure out _what_ I will say.

**Wow, this was a long chapter.. Hope you guys liked this :)) I just love Adam & Chase's friendship. Its like a love/hate relationship :P Just to make things clear, Adam and Chase aren't related, just best friends that both have bionic abilities. I'll explain why later on in the story. Bree isn't bionic, or at least, not yet ;) Leo will star in this fan fiction later on I hope. Davenport will also be in the story, but he isn't married to Tasha. Who knows? I might change it up a little, so its not exactly set in stone yet. So, how do you think Bree will react to Chase's confrontation?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chase**

"Chase?" My eyes shot open.

"Wh-What?"

"You're drooling all over my Chemistry book."

I blinked, and lifted up my head from the desk. I wiped the drool from my mouth with the back of my hand, and heard a faint murmur of 'gross' coming from Adam. He stared at me like I've grown a second head. "Sorry." I apologized.

He studied his book and shook his head. "Ugh, that's nasty."

"Look, I'm sorry. I was up all night wondering how to confront Bree."

A smile stretched across Adam's face. He poked me in the arm. "You like her, don't you?"

I sighed. "Adam, I thought we went over this yesterday."

He poked me a few more times, and sang, "You like her," in an annoying melody. _He is mocking me. _"Stop." I hissed. He didn't. "Dude! Shut up, she's _in the room_, stop—!"

"Is there a problem back there, Mr. Costello?" Mrs. Klyd asked. She was my Chemistry instructor, and I knew from the moment the year started she hated my guts. I also didn't like her. I despised her. Her and her wrinkly skin. And the glasses that always sat at the bridge of her nose. So close to the edge of her nose, one jerk of her head and it would become airborne. She also had this large wart just below her cheekbone that always made me want to gag at the sight of it.

_I hate my life. _Adam whispered, "Sucks to suck," as if he read my thoughts at the moment.

All eyes were on me, and one pair of those eyes belonged to the girl I was currently crazy about. For a moment, I felt like talking back to Mrs. Klyd, but I stopped myself, knowing it was a stupid and embarrassing idea to attempt. It wouldn't make me look any better. It also wouldn't remove the spotlight from me. So I decided to back down.

"Nothing." I stated, hoping I sounded somewhat confident, so she would leave me _alone_.

"Are you sure—?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I responded too fast. She stared for a moment too long, hoping I would shrink back in my chair. But I didn't. I stood my ground, returning the glare from her tiny eyes. _Return to your boring lecture, Mrs. Wart._

She gave up, probably knowing its a waste of class time, and I let out a small sigh of relief. I glanced over at Adam, and from his facial expression, I'm pretty sure I looked like I was about to kill.

As the period went on, Mrs. Wart called on Bree. Bree didn't know the answer, and Mrs. Klyd being the wart she was, she said something that I felt was unprofessional for a teacher. Bree called her out on it with the thickest sarcasm you could ever imagine. I think I'm falling in love.

**Bree**

That bitch. I wanted to choke her for being such a… such a… ugh! Then, as if to add on to my hatred that was currently building toward her, she decided to assign a project. She also assigned me to be Chase's partner.

"Well, would you look at that. The two, _well-known _students with the mouths of _thick_ sarcasm. This is going to be interesting…" Mrs. Klyd mumbled the last part, but it was loud enough for me to catch it. I hope that Chase didn't hear any of it. The only way he could've heard it is if he had super hearing or some super power.

I glance back at Chase, and turns out he was already staring at me. His eyes held a look of pure anxiety, pure worry. What the hell?

_What is he worried about?_

**Chase**

Bree? Bree Davenport is _my_ partner? No, please no. I'm not ready.

_Ready for what, you idiot? This is your shot. To confront her. Use this project as an advantage. _

I realized that her back wasn't to me anymore; she was looking at me. Bree frowned in confusion, and my anxiety switched to match her confusion, leading her to awkwardly turn back in her seat. _I'm _not _ready._

Adam randomly patted me on the back. I rolled my eyes, and he just chuckled.

"Don't worry, she'll warm up to you. It's just a matter of time," he said, but I felt like that was told with a slither of sarcasm.


End file.
